


Like Alabaster

by Ruenis



Series: Aldnoah.Zero Domestic One-shots [12]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It isn't perfect, and neither are you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Alabaster

**Author's Note:**

> [Chinese translation by FantasyNine!!](http://danganrenpa11037.lofter.com/post/30505f_ba2fb53)

Inaho gazes at Slaine's back, fingertips barely touching the scars that mar Slaine's otherwise perfect skin. Some scars are darker, painted a light shade of brown or pink, while the longer, more painful looking ones are inlaid in his skin, sunken in just a bit. He does not touch those ones, does not dare to in fear it still might be sensitive or simply startle the blond. “It really is like alabaster,” he murmurs.

“What is?” Slaine asks, head hanging as he gazes pointedly at the tatami mat under him. His hands are balled into fists, nails digging into his palm as he tries to prevent from flinching.

“Your skin,” Inaho answers, voice quiet, low, “It's like alabaster.”

Tensing up immediately at the comment, Slaine finds himself shaking his head, teal eyes glossing over. “I don't.. How can you stand to look at me..? My skin is _horrible. Disgusting._ It's _ugly_ and I..–”

He freezes when he feels Inaho's lips at his shoulder.

“ _I_ think your skin is _beautiful_ ,” he hears Inaho whisper, “It's soft. Warm. It isn't perfect.."

Slaine's breath hitches, then.

“.. and neither are you. A perfect human being doesn't exist. But I have you, and I think we're almost perfect together.” Inaho kisses Slaine's shoulder again with the same gentle tenderness of the first time, and smiles somewhat against his skin. “I like looking at you. I think you're beautiful just the way you are. And looking at these..” His fingers barely graze skin, “.. reminds me I need to love you more, so you'll feel the same way.”

Slaine shakes his head again, sniffling. “You really shouldn't be allowed to speak when you get emotional.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

 

Gingerly pressing his palms to Slaine's back, Inaho hums quietly as he adjusts himself so that he is pressed up against the other, his chin resting on the blond's shoulder. “I like this sweater.”

“You _did_ buy it for me..” Slaine murmurs, tensing slightly when he realises just how _cold_ Inaho is. He can feel the coolness from his palms even through his woollen sweater. “.. and, I _do_ like wearing it, even though it..” He gestures to his shoulder, which is exposed, the sleeve slipping down past, “.. it's a bit too big.”

“I bought it a few sizes too large on purpose,” Inaho mumbles, causing Slaine to groan inwardly.

Silence.

The blond sighs quietly, teal slipping to Inaho's stoic face.

The other really does not have any qualms about touching him, and always asks first.. Even if Inaho is a bit unusual when it comes to likes and dislikes, he has so far not disliked anything regarding Slaine himself. He was unhappy to learn that Slaine had scars, but only because they were so obviously not self-inflicted.

“You..” Slaine breaks the silence, causing Inaho's gaze to flicker upward, “.. what do you.. think.. about my.. my scars?”

“I think they must have hurt, a great deal,” Inaho says quietly.

“That isn't what I meant.”

Inaho adjusts himself again, straightening so that he can properly look at the blond, “They're atrophic scars, and do not heal easily. Like gypsum alabaster, your skin is soft enough that it can be damaged easily, and it does not heal normally..–”

“Inaho..–”

“And, I know that whatever happened to you in order for these to form is none of my business and I won't ask you about it because I know it makes you unhappy and uncomfortable. That being said, I do not think it detracts from you in any way, not physical, not mental, and it does not affect how I feel about you,” Inaho interrupts, causing Slaine to gaze at him with a look akin to shock and fluster. He offers the blond a ghost of a smile, not seeming the least bit disgusted or horrified.

Slaine looks away, biting the inside of his cheek. “You're incredible..”

“No, you are,” Inaho murmurs, shaking his head slightly.

* * *

 

“.. why alabaster?” Slaine asks the next day, genuinely curious, “You could have chosen snow, foam, or.. a different mineral..”

“Alabaster has many properties that match your skin,” Inaho answers easily, “Snow is far too cold for you, given your warm body temperature, and you know I don't like it very much. Foam is a product of pollution, and aside from it's yellow colouration and odor, it could contain viruses and infect sea life as well as human beings. Alabaster suits you far better.”

Slaine blinks at the response, cheeks darkening as he gazes at the brunet. “You really do put a lot of thought into odd things..” he whispers, pulling at stray strands of platinum.

“Only if it concerns you.”


End file.
